Never Touch Ulquiorra's Property: YOU WILL REGRET
by Eviltwin05
Summary: The title says it all. :P Ulquihime with lemon content and some mild language from Ulquiorra! Enjoy!


I do not own Bleach or any of the characters!

I was blushing the entire time I was writing this! I hope it turned out okay!

* * *

**Rule 1: Never Touch Another Man's Girl. You WILL Regret it**

**Ulquiorra's P.O.V.**

I was sipping my tea in the kitchen when I heard a loud and insistent pounding on my door. I glanced over at the stove to look what time it was.

11:48 P.M.

"Who's stupid enough to go out at this time?" I grumbled, annoyed at who ever thought it was wise to disrupt my peaceful weekend at home.

_Must be Grimmjow, he always shows up here at the oddest times…_

I reach the door and opened it to find Orihime Inoue standing there.

Soaked to the bone…..

Clothes in disarray…

Tears pouring down her cheeks….

The sight was so surprising, words refused to form for a moment.

"U-Ulquiorra!" she sobbed before she latched herself onto my torso.

I stiffened at the sudden contact, but gently placed a hand on Orihime's back, trying to calm her down. I could feel her tremble under my touch and only proceeded in hugging harder.

"What is that has made you upset?" I asked her calmly, unlatching her soaked form from my person. I raised her face for me to examine more closely.

Her eyes continued to rain down tears and she continued to sob brokenly, not able to form a complete word without stopping to cry.

Her inability to voice what happened was starting to worry me. I led her toward the couch and instructed her to take a seat while I went to prepare a cup of tea for her.

It was pretty much silent, apart from Orihime's sniffling. I returned to her side and placed the tea in front of her.

"Drink." I commanded. She nodded her head quickly before picking up the tea and began drinking it.

Once she finished her tea, she sat it down on my coffee table before turning to me with a tear-stained face but with a little smile on her face, though it seemed more strained than genuine.

I could feel the fire in the pit of my stomach start to build. I had admitted to myself a while back that my feelings have grown towards the beautiful orange haired girl, but to see her emotions so unstable and allowing me to comfort her, it was a little unnerving.

"I apologize for my rushing in like this. Especially in this weather, I must look terrible." Orihime whispered shyly.

I just started to realize just how bad Orihime's clothes looked.

Her sweater had a few cakes of dirt on it with rips down the center revealing the even more badly torn red t-shirt under it. Her skirt had a few holes in it and if I tilted ever so slightly, I could tell that…..

I felt a blush rise slightly to my cheeks.

Her undergarments were torn pretty badly too.

I looked back to her face and narrowed my eyes slightly.

"What caused this to happen?" I questioned before quickly adding, "And I won't believe you if you tell me you just tripped and fell to cause this much damage."

Orihime lowered her eyes to the ground, and she began to bite her bottom lip between her teeth.

"W-well…. I was on my way home when I saw this fellow lying on a bench. H-He said he had no money and was very hungry, I offered him a bit of my leftovers, but as I was going to give them to him…. He pulled out a knife and threatened me to stay quiet…"

I felt my face go from indifferent, to shock, to humorous (the fact that no one can stand Orihime's cooking), to rage as she continued to confess what happened.

"He lead me further into the forest and told me…." Orihime lowered her face and I could tell that more tears were going to start falling soon.

"Orihime, just tell me. I'm not judging you about anything." I assured her. She still shook a little from the effort to hold back the tears but she nodded.

"H-he told me to undress…." She whispered so softly, I had to strain to hear it.

I could feel my blood begin to boil at the thought of some low life trash ordering the girl he pretty much warned every guy in town to stay away from, to undress for him.

"I tried to stall….." Orihime continued, "but he ended pulling out the knife again and tore it down my shirt, telling me to hurry up."

"I-I was only d-down to my underwear and b-bra…. before he started to force himself on me…"

I was taking calming breaths (soft enough so Orihime wouldn't notice) to stop my anger from bubbling up again…. But….

"It got worse… when he c-called his f-friends and told them to hol-"

"Enough!"

Orihime stopped abruptly to look towards me and my sudden interruption.

I was seeing red before I stood up abruptly and growled (at what I wasn't sure). I wasted no time taking the excess spiritual pressure from Orihime's person to track down the trash that forced themselves on her.

"I must take care of something. Lock the doors and do not open it until I return." I heard myself order Orihime softly but with a deadly undertone, a voice I recall never using since my days in Hueco Mundo.

I grabbed my sword and slammed the door behind me, leaving a bewildered and slightly scared Orihime in my apartment.

I reached the park and tried to focus on the essence of Orihime's spiritual pressure to find a trail that lead to the trash who deserved to die.

It would seemed that luck was on my side today, because I saw a group of about 7 men stumble out of the thickets of the forest, looking as if they were searching for someone.

"Man! Where did she go?"

"Like hell I know! She couldn't have gone too far…"

"Bitch fucking bit my finger!"

"She looked more busty than brainy, she's probably still here somewhere."

I watched as the men searched the trees and bushes before I let my presence be known.

"Looking for someone?" I asked innocently, playing the civilian who happened to be passing by.

By the looks on their faces, I could tell that they weren't drunk or insane, but trash who suspected everything to just be handed to them, I nearly let the look of disgust cross over my features but I kept it at bay.

The one that looked like the leader stepped forward, bearing his shoulders back to look more intimidating. It didn't effect me. I noted the Swiss Army knife dangling from a chain by his pocket and resisted the urge to pull out my sword from where I hid it behind my back.

"What of it?" He asked hotly, smart enough not to tell someone that they were looking for a girl they were attempting to rape.

In an instant, I found myself two inches from the trash who dared to touch the woman I laid claim to.

I could tell already that they didn't have anything special qualities and could be easily taken out at any time I wished, but I didn't feel like that would satisfy me.

In fact, I suddenly felt a little like Grimmjow or Nnorita…..

I wanted to watch these low-lives tremble with fear.

I wanted them to scream for mercy.

I wanted to shed their blood all over the park, with no care as to who might see.

"I'm afraid you won't find what you're looking before." I replied coolly as I unsheathing my sword and held it to the frightened men before me.

They began to run.

How foolish of them to think they could escape their predator once they were set on killing.

When I return I found that Orihime was pacing the floor. She heard me enter the apartment, and stopped immediately in her tracks and instantly at my side.

"Ulquiorra? Ulquiorra, where were you?" She questioned desperately.

I couldn't stop myself, I grabbed her and shoved her to the couch rather violently, a muffled "oof!" leaving Orihime.

"What exactly did they do to you?" I snarled, barring her between my arms so she couldn't escape.

"U-Ulquiorra?" She stuttered, pushing herself up against the back of the couch, trying to get out of my reach.

"Were you going to let them fuck you? Like some piece of trash that will be thrown away after being used?" I raged on, feeling my hands dig into the couch harshly.

"N-no! Ulquiorra stop this!" Orihime pleaded, trying to retract my hands from the couch.

I grabbed her hands and pushed her flat against the couch with me hovering over her. Her eyes were wide with fear.

I couldn't stop myself, I lowered my head and kissed her. It wasn't soft of gentle, it was filled with my rage and sorrow from everything that involved her.

Meeting her.

Taking her captive.

Watching her cry in her cell, wishing for her Nakama to save her.

Her slapping me after I insulted her friends.

Grimmjow separating me from her by placing me in that box.

Fighting and losing to Kurosaki.

Watching her cry as she reached out for me when I disappeared.

Watching her cry when I returned to earth, no longer a hollow.

And now the rape that could have happened had she not escaped.

I suddenly felt a stinging against my cheek and realized that Orihime was looking up at me, hand slightly raised, with tears in her eyes.

"Ulquiorra! Get a hold of yourself! This isn't like you at all!" She screamed at me, letting her tears fall.

I could see the hurt expression over take her features and I instantly separated myself from her. The anger and rage was whooshed from my body as I put distance between the two of us and watched Orihime shed her tears on my account.

When her breathing was back to normal and her tears stopped, I took a hesitant step towards her, slightly unnerved by the fact she may shrink back from me.

She didn't.

When I returned to the edge of the couch I let myself drop to my knees and place a hand on Orihime's flushed cheek.

"Please forgive my outburst. I didn't mean to frighten you." I apologized, gently wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Tears are unbecoming of you. A smile suits you better." I added with a small smile. Orihime gave a small sob before giving me a tearful smile.

"T-Thanks. You always know how to make me feel better." She replied, gently putting her hand over the one I placed on her cheek, holding it so lovingly.

"It's nothing." I replied softly. The soft touch of her hand was tugging at my chest and I had to repress the feeling of pulling Orihime to me again and kissing her.

A few moments passed silently before any of us spoke. Orihime spoke first.

"Ulquiorra?" She whispered softly, gently rubbing circles into my palm.

"Hmm?" I murmured, a little preoccupied with the her loving gestures.

"Why did you react that way? And why did you kiss me?"

I felt a lump in my throat form and I looked her in the eyes.

"Is it not obvious?" I replied. I couldn't stop it, she diminished all of my barriers to my newly acquired heart to nothing with her soft words, gentle nature, and beautiful outlook on life. I guess it wouldn't surprise anyone to see that a creature like myself was drawn to such a positive person. (She has a talent for attracting many strange things to her.)

I put my other hand on her other cheek and gently turned her head to face me. Orihime's cheeks were flushed slightly and her eyes looked slightly glassy.

I pulled her face towards mine slowly, giving her enough time to object the notion. When she did nothing, I closed the distance. Unlike the first kiss, this one was slow, soft, and passionate. I tasted a tinge of cherry on her lips along with something completely Orihime and grew to crave it more. I licked her lips, silently begging for entrance. Orihime complied and opened her mouth to my greedy tongue. Our tongues clashed and danced in each others mouths and I was becoming drunk off it.

When we finally drew apart, we were both short of breath and now desperately clutching each other.

Orihime sat up slightly from the couch and gave me a little, almost coy, smile.

"Was that all?" She teased, her mussy hair giving her a more sensual, even seductive, look.

I gave a low growl before pulling her to my chest. I placed myself at her ear and whispered. "I'm going to make you wish you never said that." I whispered huskily before giving her ear a slight nip.

"I doubt that…" I heard her sigh. I pulled her up to her feet and gave her shoulder a little kiss.

"Really? Because once I start, I doubt I'll allow you to stop me." I whispered back, giving her a serious look. I don't think I could handle it if she was only doing this just for the pleasure, though I highly doubted Orihime would do any sort of thing that would harm anyone.

She gave me a bright smile before giving my cheek a loving kiss, causing me to catch my breath for a moment.

"I wouldn't go to just anyone if I wasn't serious about them." She replied, lightly placing kisses all over my face while doing so.

I brought her lips back up to mine and gave her a passionate kiss. When I pulled back, Orihime was short of breath.

"That's good. `cause I don't think I'll be able to stop now." I purred as I started to place kisses down her neck. Orihime let out a breathy moan when I kissed a certain spot on her neck. I smirked slightly before beginning to suck on the area. Orihime squirmed as I worked my tongue on her neck, clearing enjoying the attention and getting pretty restless along with it.

When I pulled back, I saw that a slight pink mark had formed and it gave me immense pleasure knowing I had caused it.

Unknowingly, we had subconsciously moved to my bedroom. I pushed Orihime against one of the walls and started to unbutton her ruined shirt, revealing the white frilly bra under it.

Orihime didn't seem to enjoy being the only exposed one, because she now was tugging instantly on my sweater. I paused my movements so that she could pull it off me. I unbuttoned my dress shirt under it, revealing my bare chest to her. Orihime gently placed her hands on my chest, and a shiver erupted up my spine as her fingers traced the lines of my abs.

I tugged off her skirt roughly, eyeing her body like a predator would his prey. And at this point, that was the case. She was my prey and I was the beast that was going to devour her.

I pulled Orihime to my bed and gently laid her down on it before climbing on top of her and giving her a once over.

"Such beauty…" I whispered, grazing my fingers over the tops of her breast. She shivered at the contact and arched up a bit at the contact.

I cupped her breast in my hands and squeezed them a bit.

Orihime let out a loud and deep sounding moan. The new sound caught me off guard, but aroused me greatly. I searched for the clasp on her bra and when I couldn't find it, I impatiently tore it from her chest. Orihime let out a little squeak and tried to hide her chest from my view.

I would have none of that. I grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head, giving me the delicious sight that was Orihime's bare chest. I kept both pinned with one hand as the other went to massage her breast.

"S-so embarrassing…" I heard Orihime mumble softly. Her cheeks were a cute shade of pink and sweat was starting to form on her brows.

I let my gaze fall to her chest and saw how her nipples were little nubs. I bent my head down and took one of the pink nubs in my mouth, sucking and nibbling it between my teeth.

"U-Ulquiorra!" Orihime gasped, arching her chest forward, begging for more attention.

"You enjoyed that?" I mumbled against her nipples, teasing them with my breath. Orihime let out another moan.

"Y-yes!"

I bent down and took the nipple in my mouth again, this time pulling on it and gnawing on it a little harder. My other hand had by this time, released her wrist and was slowly making its way down to her panties.

When my hand gently stroked her through her panties, I was pleasantly surprised to find that they were already soaked with her juices.

"You really are enjoying yourself." I purred, grabbing a handful of her panty and ripping them off her. She now laid under me, completely soaked and needy for my attention.

I suddenly found myself pushed back on the bed with Orihime on top of me.

"I am…" She purred as she began to trail small kisses down my chest and abdomen.

Slightly stunned at her bold move, I didn't move for a fraction of a second.

When I felt her hand gently but firmly grip my erection through my pants I sat up in surprise. "But it wouldn't be fair if I got all the pleasure and you didn't." Orihime added, slowly unzipping my pants and pulling them down to my ankles.

My erection was already straining painfully against my boxers as Orihime petted it softly with her gentle hands, driving me slowly insane with painful pleasure.

Orihime hooked her fingers around my boxers and gave me a look, a look asking for permission to go on. I gave her a little smile, despite how excited I was getting. When she finally pulled them down, my erection stood at attention for Orihime to see. Orihime let her fingers graze against it, sending a small spark of pleasure up my spine. I let out a groan as she grabbed hold of me and began to pump. Her hands were like magic and soon I was nearing my climax already. But just before I could reach it, Orihime stopped. I instantly sat up, completely confused and unsatisfied, ready to question her as to why she stopped.

My breath caught in my throat and I found myself back on my back, trying to grasp onto any sanity I had left as Orihime's hot mouth took my erection completely. I forced myself back up on my elbows and nearly went back down with the erotic scene of Orihime sucking me off. I grunted every time her teeth would scrape against me and I soon couldn't take it anymore.

I grabbed her and rammed her back against the bed. My body was screaming for me to take her, make her mine, and mine alone. But patience was needed with Orihime, she was very much worth the wait and I would wait for as long as was needed.

"I didn't think I would have any self-control left if I let you continue on…" I murmured softly, placing kisses on her face, saving her lips for last.

She gave me a smile and I felt my chest heave with the emotions coming over me.

"I don't think I would have minded it that happened." She murmured softly, placing kisses down the column of my throat. I sighed contently as I ran my hands through Orihime's orange tresses before laying her back down.

"Perhaps another time, but this is a time where I prefer to savor every little thing." I purred softly, letting my fingers run over her nether lips, causing her to arch off the bed and into my touch. I could feel the wetness of her arousal and it pleased me to see her enjoying herself.

I repeated the motion again, this time letting a finger sink in and wiggle around a bit.

"Ulquiorra!"

The way my name came off her lips sounded so needy and passionate, I felt my erection twitch painfully.

I added another finger and started to pump a little faster. Orihime continued to moan and squirm under my touch, until she suddenly gasped and arched up erotically screaming my name. I felt something coat my fingers and saw that is was Orihime's juices.

As Orihime laid panting under me, I curiously put my fingers in my mouth to taste Orihime. The juices tasted tangy yet sweet, definitely not bad, in fact quite addicting.

I looked down at Orihime and suddenly a idea popped into my mind. I lowered my head between Orihime's legs and licked her feminine area slowly.

"Ulqui…! Oh God!" Orihime groaned as her legs wrapped around my head as I continued to lick her still flowing juices from her.

Once I finished, I unhooked Orihime's legs and sat up to look at her.

Her hair was sprawled across my pillow like a orange halo, with some small strands sticking to her face with the excursion of our activities. Her naked body was slick with sweat and her chest was heaving up and down raggedly, trying to catch the breath that refused to come to her.

The sight was the most breathtaking scene I had ever seen.

Gently, I positioned myself at her entrance. I gave her one more look, silently asking her if she still wanted this; despite my mind and body's desire to make Orihime mine, I would happily wait as long as she needed. Instead of nodding or smiling, she leaned up and placed a gentle and loving kiss on my lips.

Not even hesitating, I rammed in with one swift thrust. I felt something rip inside Orihime and I suddenly went stiff.

Despite it not exactly being a surprise that she was a virgin, it still shook me to no end to know that I was the one gifted with the honor of taking her.

I felt her nails dig into my back and I forced myself to stay stiff until she was ready to move. The heat clutching around me was painful and pleasurable at the same time and it was a challenge its self to stay still when euphoria was so close.

When Orihime started to relax her grip, I gave an experimental thrust forward. I heard her gasp out then let a moan follow. I continued with my slow pace until suddenly Orihime's hips thrusted forward, causing a ripple of pleasure to go down my spine. My control slackened and I began to thrust harder and faster into Orihime. Her moans turned into screams of an anxiety and soon I was screaming just as loud as her.

I felt something building and thrusted harder, becoming desperate for the release I needed.

"Ulquiorra…. I-I'm g-going to…" Orihime panted, apparently just as close to release as I am.

When her walls suddenly squeezed tightly around me, I felt the brink so close.

"Ulquiorra! I love you!"

That did it, I quickly slipped out of the head I released onto the sheets.

I let my body collapse next to Orihime, who released not to long before I did, feeling completely satisfied with what happened.

I turned to look at Orihime, who turned to face me. Her eye's looked sleepy and that loving essence I could never have enough of.

"I love you." she murmured softly, snuggling up to my sweaty body. I wrapped my arms around her waist and placed a soft kiss on her forehead as she drifted off into slumber.

"I love you too." I murmured softly, feeling a rush of warmth rush through my body at those three words she spoke.

Perhaps he wasn't good enough for her and that she could have a nicer and more passionate man, but he sooner stop loving her if some low life thought he deserved the woman he cherished over his own mind, body, and soul.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Review and favorite!**


End file.
